1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a projecting apparatus, and more particularly to a projecting apparatus, which utilizes a prism or mirror to perform light shift and focus adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present high-level projecting apparatus, the lens is usually equipped with mechanism for lens shift and focus adjustment to adjust the location of the image projected onto a screen and the focus location of the image relative to the screen in addition to function of adjusting image size and brightness. However, these delicate mechanisms used in the lens increase the difficulty in designing and manufacturing the lens originally complicated.